


Nightcall (You're a Real Hero)

by Somebodys_Nightmare



Series: Alone at Last [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Birthday Smut, Corny Safe Words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare
Summary: Happy Birthday, Kuraudo!
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Alone at Last [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789636
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105
Collections: Cloud and Tifa





	Nightcall (You're a Real Hero)

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Cloud's birthday, and this fic is just pure indulgent smut on behalf of that.
> 
> The title of this fic is inspired by the songs [ Night Call by Kavinsky ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV_3Dpw-BRY) and [ A Real Hero by College & The Electric Youth.](youtube.com/watch?v=-DSVDcw6iW8)
> 
> Enjoy.

Nightcall (You’re a Real Hero)

—————— 

CLOUD & TIFA

[ ν ] - εγλ - 2014 | August 10 th

Cloud ran a gloved hand across his temple as Fenrir’s engine died down from a roar to a silent hum beneath him, pulling the sweat from his brow and flinging a sloppy ring of it wet to the floor. He realized how long he had been at the roads and how tired and spent he was. Not to mention his body was sore and aching from fighting Bandits and Cappawires in the Midgar Wasteland on his way home from his delivery in Junon. 

After parking in the garage, Cloud dropped the bike’s kickstand and made his way through the back door of Seventh Heaven, entering the rear of the building near the kitchen. It was suspiciously quiet as he strode down the dark hallway, especially for a Friday night, just after nine in the evening. As he entered the bar, he was surprised to find that the entire dining room was empty, and the front gate was pulled down outside of the door, the  _ Sorry, We’re Closed _ sign hanging in the window. He scratched the back of his head in confusion; Fridays were Tifa’s busiest night, and she never closed early.

Cloud stood at the bar, strumming his gloved fingers across the dark wood as he considered the situation, wondering if Tifa was upstairs. He was hungry, though, and pondered if there were leftovers he could warm before heading up to the living quarters for the night.

Just as he was starting to move for the kitchen, Tifa appeared in the doorway behind the bar, silently descending from the staircase. Her hair, a rope of long, dark silk, was tied back with a blue ribbon, and her body was wrapped in a cadet blue, terrycloth bathrobe that stopped at her knees, soft and plush against her skin. She offered him a small, coy smile when their eyes connected across the room.

Cloud swallowed slowly when he caught sight of her, not expecting her to show up half-naked, tipping her head to one side as she regarded him diffidently. Her eyes were sparkling at him, ruby red gems that drank him in as she began to saunter across the room towards him.

“Hungry?” she asked quietly, stopping to stand right in front of him, and Cloud looked down to see the swell of her breasts under her robe.

“Yeah, but… Tifa, why are you dressed like that down here?” He looked around as if he were afraid he might catch someone watching them. “What if the kids find you like this?”

“Shh…” Tifa pressed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him, and he felt her bring her free hand up to his waist, giving him a gentle shove towards the nearest barstool, pushing him to sit. “The kids aren’t here. Cid and Barret picked them up a few hours ago, they’re staying with Cid and Shera for the weekend.”

“Really…?” Cloud asked, studying her face, his eyes landing on her lips, his right hand coming up to her waist, fingertips brushing against the belt of her robe. “Why’s the bar closed so early?”

Tifa took a step closer to him, dropping a hand to his hair, running her fingers gently through his soft, pale golden locks. “Your birthday is tomorrow, silly,” she told him, causing him to lean against her hand as she dragged her fingernails across his scalp. “I thought we could start celebrating a little early.”

Cloud let out a slow breath, carefully pulling on the belt at her waist, gently unraveling it, letting it drop to the sides at her hips. He slid his hand inside of the fabric of her robe, the cool leather of his glove finding her skin and pressing against the dip at her waist. “You didn’t have to do that,” he whispered, looking up at her, his eyes meeting hers as his palm caressed the slight swell of her belly, four months pregnant with his child, his fingers splaying across her firm flesh. “How’s the baby?”

“She’s doing fine,” Tifa answered, smiling down at him as her fingers curled in his strands. “A lot of bubbly rolling today.”

“She?” Cloud asked, smirking up at her, offering her a playful simper as he ran his hand over her belly.

“I just have a feeling,” Tifa purred, shrugging slightly and smirking down at him, and Cloud pressed his lips to her flesh, trailing kisses over the rising distension of her abdomen. He heard her giggle slightly at the smoothness of his mouth against her, his fluffy spikes of hair gently grazing her skin.

Feeling his hand slide around her waist to her back, she pulled away from him after a moment, drawing her robe closed and tying her belt around it again. He whined at her as she moved away.

“Let me get your dinner. It’s warming in the oven.”

He stared at her back as she walked away, her hips swaying as she made her way down the hall, disappearing into the kitchen behind the bar. Cloud let out a sigh, already feeling the tightness in his pants emerge just from a few moments of her standing so close to him, her skin quivering under his hands. He took the moment to pull off his gloves, dropping them to the bar top before closing his eyes, feeling the exhaustion settle behind them and doing his best to will it away.

She returned a few moments later, carrying two trays, one with a dish covered with foil, the other with two steaming bowls. She set the foil dish behind the bar, and unloaded the two bowls on the counter in front of him. She bent down carefully to the mini-fridge under the bar, placing a cold bottle of beer and a bottle of water on the counter before she came around the bar to sit beside him on a stool.

“I made you baked ziti,” she whispered affectionately into his ear, leaning in close to him and pressing a kiss against the sharp line of his jaw. She handed him a fork before she turned to her own plate. “I know how much you love your pasta,” she sassed at him, giving him a wink out of the corner of her eye.

Cloud chuckled, taking the fork and digging in, suddenly feeling how famished he had grown over the stretch of the day. “Thanks, Tifa. It smells delicious.”

They ate quietly side by side, Cloud practically inhaling his meal, washing the food down with the beer until his belly was quickly full. Tifa peered at him occasionally while she ate, offering him the demure smile she reserved only for him, and when he finished eating before she did, he turned on his stool to watch her, his eyes falling over her body as he drained his beer.

Once Tifa finished, she cleared the dishes away, before bringing the foil-covered tray over to the bar with a clean knife and spoon and a small kerosene lighter. She grinned at him before pulling the foil away. “I baked you a cake,” she told him, revealing a small vanilla cake that was coated with white and blue icing, the words  _ Happy Birthday, Cloud _ in her perfect, flowery script.

“Tifa,” he exhaled, tearing his eyes from the confection to glance back up at her face. “You’re so sweet.”

Tifa held her quixotic smile, grabbing the lighter at her side and setting flame to the single candle centered in the cake’s icing.

“Happy 27 th Birthday, Cloud,” she whispered to him. “Make a wish.”

Cloud offered her a smirk, knowing his wishes had already come true, with her sitting beside him, his child growing inside of her. He expelled a breath over the candle, extinguishing the flame, and Tifa grabbed the knife to carve a slice for him, transferring it to a small plate before she picked up the spoon.

“Let me feed you,” she beckoned, leaning towards him, her breath brushing against his shoulder. Cloud blushed at her words, not saying anything in response as he watched her carefully dig the spoon into the spongy pastry, scooping up some and letting it hover in front of his face for a moment.

Before she leaned forward to bring it to his lips, Tifa was suddenly sliding off of her stool, closing the small space between them, and Cloud watched incredulously as she slid onto his lap where he sat against the bar on his stool, tucking and vicing her legs around his hips. He brought up one hand to the small of her back to hold her and anchor her to him, and he parted his lips slowly as she brought the spoonful of sugary fluff and creamy icing to his mouth.

“Mmm,” Cloud moaned as he chewed, his blue eyes dark and stormy as they connected with her deep crimson stare. She was smiling back at him, and he felt her begin to roll her hips across his lap, drawing patterns across his groin, causing him to wince at the stiffening pain there. 

“Good?” Tifa asked him, her voice low and husky as she fed him another piece. Cloud nodded slowly, sliding his hands inside of her robe, finding her flesh warm and soft against his now gloveless fingertips as he pulled her in close against his chest. 

“You know you’re a good cook,” he rejoined finally around bitefuls.

Tifa smirked, sliding a bite of cake into her own mouth, showing off her tongue to him as her pink lips split to delicately wrap around the desert, and she wound another slow swirl of her hips over his lap. Cloud groaned just as she shoved another piece of cake into his mouth, digging his fingers into her hips.

Tifa continued to spoon the food to him slowly, stopping once to dap a dollop of icing across his nose, laughing playfully at him as he wrinkled his nose before she bent forward to kiss it away between her lips. All the while she continued to grind listless, suggestive circles over him, causing his erection to stiffen and press upwards against her warmth. He glanced down to see the nakedness of her core settled squarely over the center of his lap.

“Tifa, I-I-“ he stuttered, just as she pushed away from him, swinging her legs off of his lap. She gathered the dishes and sashayed away from her stool, bringing them behind the bar to the sink.

“I’ll worry about that tomorrow,” she told him as he sat there staring at her, nearly panting out loud as she leaned over the counter to carefully wipe a rogue bit of icing from the corner of his lips. She drew her finger into her mouth to suck it away, her tongue snaking across her finger, and Cloud felt his dick twitch in his pants. “I think it’s time for a shower,” she informed him, and her tone had taken on a slightly authoritative edge.

Cloud watched in distress as she turned away from him and slowly made her way for the staircase, stopping only to cut the lights to the bar and the entire first floor. As darkness fell around him, Cloud saw her turn back to him, her eyes shining conspiratorially and her glossy dark hair shimmering under the moonlight that streamed in filtering waves from the windows of the bar.

“You coming?” she asked, and without thinking, Cloud was at his feet, his boots echoing the wooden floorboards with heavy vibrations with every step he took as he followed behind her like a magnet.

The house was unnaturally quiet without the children, and although he already missed them, he was glad that Tifa had arranged for them to spend some time with their extended family, and for Marlene to have some time with her other father, Barret. Having two kids in the house and a third on the way didn’t leave much time for Cloud and Tifa to have time alone with each other, and combined with the constant crowds of Seventh Heaven, the house was usually full with far more noise than Cloud was comfortable with. It was for that reason that he had taken to spending most of his free time at home in the garage with Fenrir where he could avoid the commotion and the uproar, unless Tifa needed his help at the bar.

Upstairs, Cloud kicked his boots off in the hallway, following Tifa into the bathroom where he found her pulling the ribbon from her hair, loosening her heavy dark hair in a spill across her back, the water of the shower already running and sending wafts of steam into the air above them. Once inside, he closed the door behind him as she turned toward him, leveling him with the same coy smile she’d offered down at the bar before stuffing his mouth full with cake. He stepped forward to pull her into an embrace, but just as his hands were coming to her waist beneath her robe, she was grabbing his wrists, forcing his arms back and against his sides.

“Nope,” she told him beguilingly, and Cloud looked up at the ceiling, already detecting the teasing mood she was in and not sure if he would be able to endure it. “I’m in charge tonight.”

“Hoo boy,” Cloud exhaled, just as Tifa dragged her fingernails up the length of his arms, digging slightly into his flesh, drawing lines across the pale skin and the defined muscles beneath. Her hands came to his shoulders, gripping him there for a moment before she raised them both to the sides of his face, holding his cheeks under the warmth of her palms before she leaned upward and pressed her lips to his, enveloping his mouth in a soft kiss, sending him reeling from her pillowy softness just as her tongue slipped inside and tangled with his.

Cloud clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides as she kissed him, trying to will his self-control to calm and steady itself, desperate to reach up and touch her. She only pressed against him further as her tongue explored the cavern of his mouth, running across his teeth and pressing the tip of his tongue down against hers. She lowered her hands from his face slowly, dropping her fingers to the zipper of his sweater and pulling it down until he felt it slide open, and she was pushing the fabric down across his shoulders until she was able to yank it away and discard it off to the side somewhere.

Cloud groaned against her mouth again, feeling her deepen their kiss even further as her hands dropped to graze across his chest, tracing the lines that his pectorals and his abdomen carved in the lean, muscular definition there. He found himself wincing again as if in pain when her fingers found the buckle of his belt, unhooking it and sliding it open before deftly working at the buttons in his pants and then sliding his zipper down. A moment later, he found her biting his bottom lip between her teeth before she lowered herself slightly to tear his pants and shorts down, fully exposing him.

Feeling himself spring free, Cloud felt his cheeks grow warm again as Tifa lifted herself and leaned back a little to admire him, her claret eyes drinking him in from head to toe. Then she was reaching her hand forward, wrapping her soft, powerful fingers, long and lean, around the thickness of his cock, squeezing it slightly until a drip of precum spilled away from the tip, staining her white knuckles. He closed his eyes again and growled as she pulled on him.

“Look at you,” she taunted, running her thumb against the underside of his length, pressing into the thick vein that ran across its center. “Already ready to go, Strife?”

“Hmm,” was all he could muster in response, rocking up on his toes as she pulled him toward her again, the smooth warmth of her palm inspiring rockets to launch in his brain and the inside of his chest to well with a submerging warmth.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” she cajoled as she led him toward the shower. “I can’t bring a dirty boy to bed with me.”

“I’m right behind you,” Cloud smirked at her, following her to the shower, but as soon as he spoke, she turned around and was pressing a finger to his lips, her shiny, carefully manicured opal nail shining under his nose.

“I don’t think I gave you permission to speak,” she told him carefully, and Cloud felt his pupils expand, the robust, sultry thorniness in her voice causing him to bristle, spasming against her hand again.

She leveled her perfect smile at him once more before pulling him into the shower, and they immediately fell together, pressed against one another, under the hot spray. Cloud tried once again to reach up to touch her, but Tifa was swift, forcing his hands away from her back to his sides, and he glanced up at the ceiling in frustration. Tifa turned him toward the spray, letting him fall fully under the water, beating down into his back and wetting and flattening his hair against his skull. As he felt the smooth pressure of the water pound across his back and shoulders, trouncing away the aches and the exhaustion of the day, he watched as Tifa, whose hair was wet and clinging to every part of her body like she was dipped in tar, reached for his body wash and lathered a healthy helping of it between her palms. He closed his eyes as she reached out to touch him, first letting her hands rub the soap into the front of his body, across his chest and arms, down the smooth planes of his abdomen. He felt her turn him around, facing his back to her, and she was running suds over the back of his neck, across his shoulder blades, and down the smooth length of his back, down to his hips. Her fingers pressed firmly into his flesh, rolling and digging to work the soap into his skin and to ease the tension that had built in his muscles. Sighing at the pleasing relief she was building into him, Cloud leaned forward to place his palm against the opposite wall of the tub, bracing himself against it with a grunt as he felt her palms fall across the curve of his ass before they snaked around to his front again, fingers working their way across his cock as she rubbed him clean, dipping to skirt across his balls with the same attention.

Cloud was pinching his eyes closed shut as she continued, until she stopped, satisfied that he was clean, pulling her hands away from him and gently pulling at him to turn him to her again. He dropped his hand from the wall and faced her, feeling her squeeze his length again before she reached over for her own vanilla-scented soap, turning his palm under her fingers and opening it so that she could pour a thick glob of it into his hand. She replaced the bottle and took his chin between her fingers, forcing him to open his eyes again to glance at her, her eyes dazzling, bright, cherry-red pools.

“Wash me,” she commanded him, her voice thick with lust, and Cloud could not be more overjoyed at the prospect of finally being permitted to touch her. He nodded slowly, taking her arm with one hand to switch their positions so that she was now under the spray of water, and he watched in fascination as every drop swirled and crossed over her body, passing through her curves of valleys and peaks, her hair dampening further and sticking to her body in a slick, dark spill. He pressed his lips together, floored by her beauty, and rubbed his hands together, lathering the soap into thick suds before he carefully brought his hands to her.

He started at her neck, gently caressing the slope of her throat before his hands lowered across her collarbone and her shoulders, trailing the soap across her. She expelled a throaty sigh as the water ran clear and translucent across her skin, her flesh beginning to bloom from the steamy heat of the shower and the calloused touch of his fingers onto her. He worked the suds down her arms, rising again to come to her breasts, which he showered with the most attention, squeezing them under his palms, working his thumbs across her nipples, sliding soap across their tops and undersides. Tifa let out another moan as he worked to clean her fully, snaking his hands around her back and turning her around so that he could wash her lean shoulders and back, dipping low across her bottom, palming the round swells of flesh there and wanting nothing more than to lift her leg and push her against the wall and bury himself inside of her right there.

Inspired by this thought, Cloud reached his hands around the front of her body, one palm spreading across her swollen belly, holding her against him, the other slipping down to cup her entire sex, his fingers trailing a line of soap through the dark curls before he curled his fingers across the split in her flesh, pinning her against him as he squeezed her mound under his palm, his fingertips dancing a tantalizing line over her skin there. He dropped his lips to the side of her neck, pressing one warm, tender kiss to her pulse point.

Tifa moaned in his embrace, rocking against him as she felt the heat of his hand sear into her body, spread across her belly that was teeming with new life, flush across her pussy, aching and throbbing for him. She let him hold her that way before she gathered her control and pulled his hands away, turning around to face him again.

“Not yet, baby,” she whispered to him, leaning up to kiss him again, her lips soft and wet and warm against his. He heard himself groan again as she dropped her hand to his length once again, squeezing it in her grip, pulling against the flesh until he felt himself begin to spin out.

She kissed him slowly for another long moment, her tongue whirling with his in a lazy gyration. Still clasping his cock in her hand, she began to lower her kisses across his jaw, down the lines of his throat, blemishing his Adam’s apple with the press of her lips. She dropped loving pecks against the dips in his clavicle, sliding them lower across his chest and abdomen, until Cloud opened his eyes to find Tifa was kneeling on the floor of the tub in front of him, her breath a warm gust of wind against his erection, the water cascading over her in a long wet spray, leaving every inch of her dripping beneath him.

The sight was majestically disruptive and unnerving, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as he watched her slowly part her full, slippery pink lips, her tongue darting out to caress the tip of his dick as her fist pulled him closer to her mouth. He watched her in awe as she slowly licked the cresting beads of precum away from his head, dragging them into her mouth with a long pull of saliva. Licking her lips, Tifa leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, slowly taking him into her mouth.

Cloud felt himself tense up and seize at the warmth of her mouth surrounding him, the heated and soft wetness of her tongue as it pressed up along the underside of his muscle. Feeling the pleasure beginning to take root and build in his nerves endings, Cloud placed one hand flat against the wall at his side to brace himself, the other at the back of her head. He heard her moan low in her throat at the contact, felt the vibration of the sound reverberate across his flesh as she slid her mouth over him.

Tifa squeezed her palm around him again, causing him to lurch forward as she gradually took more of his length into her mouth, sinking him into her slowly, forcing him to watch as more of himself began to disappear inside of her. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as her free hand came around the back of his waist, pushing him closer to her as her tongue continued to press against him, her lips inching further and further up, closing the gap between her face and his groin. Cloud moaned as he felt her envelop him further, tangling his fingers deep in her glossy dark hair, twisting and pulling at the strands as he felt himself begin to come apart.

He opened his eyes again when he felt himself hit the back of her throat, and he stared down at her in fascination, seeing tears pool at the corners of her eyes as she worked to take more of him past her lips. His mouth hung open, and he winced as he felt her bob against him.

“Fuck, Tifa, you don’t have to -“

She pulled her mouth full down his length, letting him fall from between her lips with one loud, sloppy pop that caused him to jerk and shiver suddenly.

“Shh, baby, no more talking,” she chided him gently, her fist squeezing his hardness again. “Let me take care of you.”

She didn’t wait for a reply, just returned her lips around him, and Cloud stared up at the ceiling as he felt himself sinking back into the wet warmth of her. She was too good to him, and he felt himself tremble as she began to bob her head up and down on his length, building first a slow tempo that quickly escalated as she took more and more of him into her mouth, pulling him deep into her throat as she sucked at him swiftly and firmly. Even as the tears were spilling from the corners of her eyes, Tifa continued her pace, keeping him as far into her mouth as she could tolerate, determined to take him all the way to the top.

Cloud felt himself beginning to seize as her pace and pressure increased, and he pulled on her threads of hair, seeing a white space open up in front of him. He found himself falling into it, a loud moan dropping from his lips as she pulled a long, thirsty suck across his skin. Slamming his palm against the tile, Cloud felt himself suddenly erupt, the coils of his first release snapping against his brain, causing his entire body to spasm. 

He felt himself empty inside of her mouth, and felt her grow still beneath him as she accepted all of him. When the wave of gratification had fully washed over him, Cloud let his eyes finally slide back open, staring down at her. Their eyes meeting, hers deep, coalescing pools of garnet, his brilliant blue orbs that were pulsing with heightened, green wisps of mako, he watched her slowly slide her mouth away from his cock, swallowing back his spend in a very obvious manner for his pure enjoyment before lifting a finger to wipe at the corner of her mouth, slowly rising to her feet again in front of him.

As soon as she was standing, Cloud was pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight as he stared, mystified, into her eyes. “…You’re such a good girl, Tifa,” he finally told her after studying her face for a moment.

Tifa blushed and turned away with a small giggle, just before bringing her hand up and pressing her finger to his lips again. “You’re not supposed to be talking, Cloud,” she reminded him before pressing another kiss to his lips.

He latched onto her mouth with his for one long moment, feeling the heat stir inside of him again, sending blood back into his cock and stiffening it where it pressed against her leg. Then she was pulling away from him suddenly, breaking the sweet contact that had his head spinning with affection for her, reaching behind her to twist the valve and shut the shower off.

“Time for bed,” she whispered to him, an edge of playful flirtation in her voice as she pulled the curtain back and climbed out of the shower, reaching for her towel on the rack beside it.

Cloud shook his head out, unable to pull his gaze away from her as he grabbed his own towel, watching her dry herself carefully, ringing her hair out over the sink before wrapping the towel around her head. She picked up the ribbon that she had pulled out of her hair earlier, twirling it at him as she took it, and leveled a simpering, frolicsome smile at him as she slowly departed the bathroom.

Cloud quickly dried himself, stepping out of the tub and nearly tripping and stumbling over his own feet as he raced to keep up with her.

Once inside their bedroom, Cloud closed the door behind him, letting his eyes fall to Tifa, who was sitting naked on the bed, her towel unfurled from her hair, her dark strands clinging damply to her skin. The ribbon was laying by her side, and she was rolling a thin blue bottle of something in her hand. Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but Tifa immediately chastised him by shaking her head, pressing her fingertips to her lip to suggest he shush. 

“No talking,” she warned him again, patting the space on the bed beside her with her palm. “Come sit with me, love.”

Cloud felt his heart melt and spill over into a puddle somewhere in his chest, loving it when she talked to him like this. Not one to keep Tifa Lockhart waiting, he moved quickly to the bed, sitting on it beside her obediently and looking over at her for her next instructions.

“Lay back, and roll over onto your stomach,” she ordered him, and Cloud watched as she snapped open the top of the blue bottle before he relented and complied with her request. He gathered a pillow under his head, folding his arms under it as he stretched his body across the bed, his back exposed and revealed to her. He felt her shift on the bed until she was climbing over him, swinging her leg around him as she centered herself on top of him, the warmth of her sex pressing against the backs of his thighs, warm and soft and wet.

“I have to take care of my hero,” she cooed benevolently, causing him to shiver beneath her. He felt something warm and slick suddenly fall into droplets across the skin of his back and shoulders, dotting across the flesh, the scent of lavender rising into the air, and he realized that she was pouring oil over him. “And it’s not just because it’s your birthday, Cloud. You work so hard, and you take such good care of all of us. You deserve to be pampered.”

“Mmm,” Cloud moaned against the pillow, feeling at once vulnerable but fully shielded by her love. “Thanks, Tifa. I-“

“Shhh,” she stopped him again.

He let his head thump against the softness of the pillow he was clutching as her hands began to traverse the expanse of his back, warm and soft against his flesh, pressing the oil into him. She worked her fingers over him in slow circles, digging her tips into the tense muscles, breaking apart knots that she discovered under his shoulder blades and across the span of his lower back. She ground the base of her palms into the expanse of him, sliding them up from his tailbone to the tops of his shoulders, causing him to groan into the pillow as he felt the exhaustion and the taut soreness over his bones be worked away. He felt her press her wet heat against him as she leaned forward, running her fingers, coated with oil, across the back of his neck, down his arms, squeezing his biceps as she made certain every muscle of his body was stretched and eased and caressed under her touch.

When she was satisfied that his back was fully unwound below her, she climbed off of him gingerly, nudging him with her hand, forcing him to turn. Cloud rolled over the bed, falling to his back, staring up at her as he resettled against the sheet, his head falling back against the pillow, soft blond spikes splaying out around his head, framing his face with a perfect golden halo. Tifa was kneeling at his side, smirking down at him, trailing her fingers, still slick with the fragrant oil over his chest.

His eyes locked with hers, his fingers twitching at his sides, longing desperately to reach out and touch her, to pull her close to him, over his body so that he could sink his stiff arousal inside of her and rock her into oblivion. But she was smirking at him coyly again, her eyes dropping to his hands, and then she was leaning over the bed, lifting the long, satiny blue ribbon that had been tied up in her hair when he’d first arrived home.

He watched with his breath caught in his throat as Tifa gently reached over to take his wrists in her hand, pinning them together and lifting his arms above his head. His eyes darted, zaffre and wild, back and forth as he studied her actions with mild, anticipatory panic. She was biting her bottom lip, her teeth cutting into the soft pink flesh, and Cloud squirmed as his erection flipped over his stomach. She held his gaze for a moment, drowning him in pools of dark red blood, before she was turning the ribbon over in her palm, wrapping it around his wrists and looping it through a free space in the headboard behind him, her fingers twirling the material into a knot. Cloud tried to draw in a breath as he locked his stare with hers.

“Tifa, what are you-“

She tightened the knot then, placing pressure against his wrist, constricting slightly against his pulse points. He clenched and unfurled his fingers above his head, watching as Tifa leaned forward over him, dipping low to press a chaste kiss to his lips, her hair spilling dark and smooth over his cheek.

She leaned back a little away from him, letting the line of her sight trail over his entire body, letting it stop to admire his hard cock that lay ready and full across his waist, pausing there for an uncomfortably long moment before dragging her gaze back up to his eyes, meeting his and conveying her desire for him in a sultry stare of longing. Then her hands drifted up to his wrists.

“Say something if you don’t want it,” she coaxed gently, and Cloud found himself closing his eyes for a brief moment, summoning his will and his courage before opening them again and staring back at her.

“I want it,” he professed to her in a whisper, and Tifa was smirking again, tracing her fingertips along the dips of the lines of his muscles across his abdomen. 

“That’s what I thought,” she bubbled back at him, pressing her palm, warm and soft, onto his flesh, eliciting the rumble of butterflies low in his belly. “What’s the word?”

He swallowed carefully, licking his lips before answering. “Fenrir.”

Tifa laughed then, her bangs spilling into her face as she rocked over him. Cloud just blushed hotly up at her, rolling his wrists against their binds. “I hate that,” she whispered friskily at him, and he could see the mirth dancing in the raspberry depths of her eyes. “But fine.”

Cloud grinned at her as he lowered his head back to the pillow, watching her as she reached for the bottle of oil again and poured some into her hands, some of it dripping slowly between the gaps of her fingers, splashing against his belly. She was rubbing her hands together next, before pressing her hands across his chest, her fingers splaying wide as she spread warmth across his skin, her fingertips dipping softly into his flesh, her palms soft and pliant over him.

She lowered her hands slowly across the expanse of the front of his body, coming to a rest at his hip, and tightening her fingers sharply against each other, ran her hands down the sharp V that formed below his waist, centered by a yellow trail of fluffy blond hair that led to his erection, hard and dripping against his skin. He kept his eyes closed as he felt her working her way further and further down below his hipbone toward it, and inhaled a sharp breath when he felt her slippery fingers wrap around his length, squeezing the base of it, sliding her fist up with a tight pressure, her thumb pressed to the pulsing veins that lined the underside until it was able to slip over the crown of it and dip into the slit he was leaking out of, swirling the wetness over the head of his dick, running the pad of her thumb across the ridge that circled it.

“Fuck, Tifa… please,” he begged, thrusting his hip upwards toward her, his cock twitching in her hand as she squeezed it again, pulling on him with a little more force as she watched him struggle against the confines of his wrists bound above his head. Her smile spread across her face as she increased her pressure, tugging on him with more speed, navigating the softness of her palm swiftly and slickly up and down his shaft, intensifying the speed of her strokes, her fondling of him aided by the buttery obsequiousness of the lavender oil that she’d poured all over her hands.

Cloud felt his toes curl and his ankles roll below him as she pushed his legs slightly apart, lowering herself between them as she continued to stoke a fire deep in the pit of his belly with her squeezing pumps against his tempered flesh, watching out of his lowered lashes as she gathered more beads of his precum that was sliding out of him under her thumb, swirling them over his skin that was scalding and sending flares through every nerve ending his groin, racing their way up his spine and exploding in the back of his brain. His eyes widened slightly when her free hand slid up between his legs, curling under his balls where they lay swollen and full against his thigh, and he watched her in enchantment as she began to coddle and toy with them between her fingers, sending a new surge of electricity throughout his entire form, causing him to tense up and clench his hands mercilessly against the restraints his wrists were in against the headboard.

He caught Tifa lick her lips again as her gaze met his once more, and he felt assaulted by the dazzling, juicy fire-engine red that her eyes are now ablaze with, something sinister and daring lying behind them. Tifa was completely out of control tonight, he realized then dangerously, and he had let himself fall into a position of being completely powerless against her. She squeezed his cock again beneath her palm, stroking him with an increase in her pressure and speed, and then her two of her fingers that were under his balls were suddenly pressing into the smooth skin below them, digging against a forbidden spot that had his vision white out and his eyes roll back in his head as he pinched his eyes closed, feeling something spark against his prostate.

“Tifa…” he let out a loud, theatrical moan, pulling his wrists against their bond, his voice needling into a whine almost in agony as he squirmed below her touch.

Tifa kept fingertips against his skin and her hand wrapped tight around his cock, but stopped moving, instead looking up at him, her eyes dusking over dark red with lust and a malevolent mischievousness, her tongue rimming her bottom her lip as she stared down at him wantonly. “Is this okay, baby?” she asked slowly, letting her voice fall around his senses in a low, husky cadence, her breath hot and falling across his skin by his narrow hips. Her words ignited something in him again, and he felt the dance of liquid fire twirling into the synapses of his brain as he felt the sinful ways she was pressing and curling her hands to him.

“Yes…” he finally whimpered in response to her, his voice cracking and falling apart as he winced with the new wall of pleasure that slammed into him as Tifa continued working her hands over him wickedly, pumping his dick and pressing into that hypersensitive under-side of flesh until he was moaning and writhing against his restraints and finally spilling a steady, thick stream of his spend all over her hands and his lower abdomen as he came again, completely torn apart by the torturous way she manipulated her touch over his most sensitive parts.

As his moans began to die in his throat, a thin line of wetness rimming just under his beautiful lashes, teasing the blue in his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching above his head as he tried to steady and reorient himself, Tifa pulled her hands away from his groin, gently releasing him before she leaned over the bed to reach for the towel she had tossed to the side earlier. He watched her with amorous adulation as she carefully cleaned each of her fingers and her palms, before lowering the towel to his belly and wiping him down as well.

Cloud expelled a breath, opening his eyes and watching her carefully. Tifa had moved again to navigate her way over him and straddle him, and now she was sitting planted on him with her wet pussy on the center of his belly, leaking over him, affording him a sweet sneak preview of her pink folds from where he lay. Her breasts were heavy and flush with the red arousal that was beginning to bloom all over her, and he could see her chest begin to rise and fall with increased speed as she stared down at him lasciviously. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, just a dazzle of crimson sparks shining out at him under the cover of the moonlight and the lamp’s warm glow in the room. She was biting her bottom lip again, a tell-tale sign that she was worked up and wanting more.

“Tifa…” he whispered up at her, his voice dry and throaty in the wake of his second orgasm. Tifa didn’t respond, crawling up his body slowly, dragging her wet slickness over his chest until she was inches from his chin, and she pressed her finger against his lips for the third time that night.

“Shh,” she reminded him, and he struggled and strained against his confines, finding his senses enveloped in the scents of her arousal and her vanilla soap and the lavender body oil that was permeating the room from where she had rubbed in lovingly into his flesh. “There’s only one thing I want you doing with your mouth right now.”

His eyes widened, revealing his murky blue irises that had iced over with liquid steel as she inched further above him until he realized with wonder and amazement that she was lowering her entire wet, slick pussy to his face, pinning her knees around the sides of his head, her hands coming up to find his where they were tied to the headboard, lacing her fingers of both hands through his.

“Make me come, my love,” the command fell firmly but sweetly from her lips, and Cloud felt himself stiffening again, felt the heat of her wetness emanate toward him as her hips wove a slow circle over his chin, and he pitched his face forward so that he could press his tongue between her folds, wet and sweet and tangy and thick with dripping wet swirls as if pure honey was pouring out of her.

Cloud heard a soft moan fall from her lips as he began to run his tongue over her slit, turning his head slightly so that he could dip his tongue upward into her entrance, finding the searing wet heat there. Unable to use his hands to hold her above him or position her hips exactly the way he wanted her, Cloud had to bend and twist his neck in order for his mouth to access her flesh with the best angles as she began to grind slowly over his face. He pressed his tongue deeper inside of her, feeling her leak across his face as she squeezed his hands painfully against the headboard, moaning into the air above him. He flattened his tongue across her pillowy soft folds, curling his lips to nip at her thick outer lips softly.

“Cloud,” she suddenly cried above him, her voice losing its earlier seductive edge and falling into a desperate mewl, dropping one hand and carding her fingers into his wispy threads of flaxen hair, pulling at them and yanking his head so that he could stare back up at her, into her eyes. “Suck me, baby, please.”

Cloud smiled against her sodden flesh, running his tongue across her clit a few times to elicit more keening sounds from her throat before he wrapped his mouth around the pert, swollen nub, causing her to pull harder on his hair as he began to suck her listlessly between his lips, his tongue pressing to the side of her aching flesh. He wanted badly to drag his hands up to her waist, to hold her hips still as she rolled across his face, but his hands were still tied and being squeezed and crushed under her own. Listening to her sounds escalate into loud cries above him, Cloud kept the pressure of his lips and tongue on her clit, leaning his head upward to get better leverage, pulling at the tiny, hard nub between his lips until he felt Tifa’s thighs slam tight around the sides of his ears, almost blocking out the sounds that she was making from him as she crashed into a violent release above him, tearing strands of his hair out of his head and causing the headboard to smack against the wall as she twisted his hands beneath his grip and rocked forward.

He kept his lips pressed to that sweet, sore peak of flesh as she came, stopping only when she gasped and rolled away from him, tumbling to the bed beside him breathlessly, her legs tangling across his body in a languid spill. Cloud lifted his head to look at her, his lips and chin shining and wet, and he grinned at the sight of her, flushed and spent from her orgasm. She stared back at him; desire and release had blown her pupils open wide against the rich sangria of her irises. 

“Now look at you,” he tossed her earlier words back at her, and Tifa laughed airlessly, trying to inhale a gasp to steady herself before she pushed back up on her elbows, glancing up at him and where he strained again against his binds.

“I’m not done with you yet, Strife,” she purred at him, and slowly, leveling out her breathing, Tifa leaned over him and began to run her fingers over his cock, which had grown stiff again across his stomach.

He watched her drag her fingernails over him with such a lack of urgency that it made him involuntarily raise his hips up towards her encouragingly. “My arms are getting tired, Teef,” he complained, and Tifa only giggled and pressed a finger to her lips again.

“No talking,” she informed him, and he thumped his head back against the pillow in mild frustration, looking up again when he saw her begin to climb over him and straddle him again, swinging her leg across his hips.

She was gripping his cock again in her fist, squeezing it beneath her soft palms, her dainty fingers that held too much power whenever they were sheathed in her leather fighting gloves beginning to stroke him with lassitude again. He groaned up at her as he watched her rise up slightly on her knees, and he could see her glistening wetness between the full, swollen folds of her pussy, still puffy and a darkened red-pink from his mouth on her moments ago. She offered him a diffident smile as she began to run the head of his dick along her folds, gently tracing at her entrance. He crimped his eyes shut when he felt her lower herself just past that tight ring over his head, letting the tip of him fall enveloped in her before she pulled herself off of him and teased him by dragging his length against her slit and across her clit.

Cloud groused low in his throat as she continued this maddening swirl for a few moments longer, the anticipation building a violent coil inside of his chest. He balled his hands into fists, letting his ultramarine eyes connect with her deep scarlet, leveling his desire for her in a glare of fury.

Catching on, Tifa finally stopped taunting him and lowered herself fully, sheathing his cock with her wet warmth, wrapping tight around him as he filled her. Cloud let out a rough groan as he felt her rock over him, sliding her heat up and down his length, and he balled his hands into fists above his head, watching her intently as she began to work herself into a frenzy above him, dropping her hands to his chest as she leaned forward and wound her pelvis in tantalizing circles over him, clenching her walls tight around his thickness, her jaw slackening open as she pulled him inside of her, hitting a spot deep inside that had her tongue spilling out of her mouth covetously.

Cloud heard himself beginning to moan again as she made love to him, rocking her hips against his in a rhythm that was just right, twisting her hips to draw him deeper inside of her, twirling in ways that had him pulsating inside of her as she slammed down on him. Her own breathing began to escalate and climb, and soon her moans were joining his, creating a symphony of pleasure as they moved closer and closer to the precipice together. Feeling herself climb higher and higher, Tifa leaned forward, pausing her grinding rotations just long enough to pull the ribbon loose from the headboard, freeing his hands. Cloud expelled a violent sigh, and as soon as his wrists were free, he lowered them to grab her hips, pushing himself up slightly on his elbow so that he could leverage his stance as he began to rise up into her slow grind against him, slamming himself into her deep and forcing both of them to increase their rhythm. Tifa’s moans escalated into wails as he drove upward, deep into her, and he felt her soon begin to coil and seize tightly around him, her hands dropping to grapple his arms in her grip as her back arched. Her orgasm rocked through her, and Cloud stared at her exposed throat as she tossed her head back, completely awestruck and amazed by how beautiful she was as she came apart around him.

Even though she was spent, Cloud pressed a few final strokes inside of her, Tifa falling forward across his chest, and Cloud felt himself twitch and break apart into pieces as well, a blinding red and white band of stars bursting across his vision. Letting go with a sharp growl, he pulled Tifa against him and held her tight, emptying himself inside of her, feeling his liquid release melding with hers and forming a puddle between them that slid and pooled onto the sheets below.

“Fuck, Tifa,” Cloud sighed again, rubbing his hand over her back, squeezing the indent of her waist as his palm folded over it. Tifa stirred just a little, still trying to even out her breathing as she glanced down at him, and after a long moment of heavy breathing and pants for air, both of their eyes connected, an endless ocean of deep blue crashing across a sea of merlot. She bent down to press a kiss to his lips, before she slid away from him, and leaned forward for the towel again to sop up the mess that they had made between them.

As she moved, her chest rising and falling from her exertion, Cloud sat up on his elbows and watched her. She dropped the towel again somewhere off to the side and curled up beside him, her head by his chest. Her hand was trailing his lower half again, coming to a stop right above where his cock lay still stiff against his abdomen, slick with the cocktail of their fluids.

“Cloud, you're hard again,” she cooed at him quietly, glancing down at his length and then fluttering her eyes back up to look at him. 

He grinned magnanimously at her, reaching a hand forward to gently caress her forearm, which was resting across his chest. He let his hand wrap around her wrist, and he squeezed it gently, running his thumb along its underside, strumming her pulse point and the thick vein that lay trapped beneath her supple skin and between her fine bones there. “I can go all night, Teef,” he pledged, flinging his sharp smirk at her again.

Tifa caught it playfully, leveling her murky, wine-colored stare at him, looking up at him through her lashes as she drew patterns on the flesh of his lower abdomen, inches from where his erection lay. “I forgot about your infamous stamina,” she gibed, and then she was lifting herself to crawl over him, bringing her face only inches from his. She dipped down and pressed a kiss to his nose, and he closed his eyes as he brought his hand away from her wrist and up to the back of her neck, pulling her in so that he could crush his lips against hers the way he had been longing too since she had tied him up.

As soon as their lips met, he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, exploring and dipping across her tongue, sparking new sensations of flames inside of both their bellies. Tifa eagerly sucked and licked and nipped him back, deepening their kiss until the passion of it began to feel forlorn and desperate. After a long moment, they pulled apart for air, Cloud gasping in a lungful of oxygen as he stared at her kiss-bruised lips, swollen and red.

“Cloud,” she gushed to him softly, “You can do anything you want with me now.”

Cloud’s eyes grew stormy and dark, the cerulean blue swirling into a murky, metallic color under the moonlight that streamed into their room, the flash of a steel edge of a blade. He let his gaze filter over her, taking in her flushed, naked form that was still hot and ready for him, her pretty, pleading face that shone with adoration and reverence and need up at him. He thought about the ways that she had taken care of him since he’d come home that evening, and he found himself swallowing carefully, his teeth running across his bottom lip as he bit it, his dick shuddering next to her hand.

“You sure about that?” he asked her, his voice gravel, his eyes staring directly into her swirly, fervid crimson orbs.

She nodded slowly, coyly, biting her own lip between her teeth. “Of course I am. It is your birthday, y’know. Look, it’s even after midnight.” She pointed to the clock at the bedside, where the time read 12:03.

Without bothering to respond to that, Cloud sat further up and took Tifa’s arms in his hands, gently pulling her away and pushing her toward the center of the bed while he got to his knees and positioned himself behind her. Tifa slid to her knees, already understanding what he wanted, arching her back in front of him.

Cloud reached around to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, her back lined with the warmth of his chest, his left hand wrapped around her swollen abdomen. She melted into him, tossing her head back so that her hair slid across his clavicle and his shoulder, and he dipped his head just slightly to press tender kisses to the side of her neck, feeling her sink deeper and deeper into his embrace, letting him hold her tight against him.

As he ran his tongue across the column of her throat, Cloud let his right hand drop to her sex, sliding its entirety over her pussy, his palm squeezing her, his fingers slotting through her folds and finding the streams of liquid there.

Tifa moaned blissfully at the sensation of his hand there, holding her so possessively, his tongue drawing shapes across her neck and his teeth nipping marks into her flesh. After a moment of cupping and palming her, Cloud slid three of his fingers inside of her, spreading and scissoring her open, freeing more of her arousal to drip past his fingers as she keened sweet sounds into the air above them.

He pulled his mouth back to her ear, his breath dancing across her earring and flickering it in its wind. “I’m going to fuck you until you cry, baby,” he told her calmly. “You won’t be able to walk when I’m done.”

He felt her walls clench around his fingers at that, felt a new surge of wetness skirt out of her and coat his fingers as she intoned a raspy, mewling sob into the air in response. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head, feeling her hair smooth like silk graze his face, and finally, he withdrew his fingers from inside of her, making sure to drag a long trail over her clit as he did so. He pressed his palm then into her back, pushing her away from him until she was on her hands and knees on the bed, arching her back completely, Cloud pulling on her hips to angle her bottom high in the air. She reached for the pillow he had been laying against previously, and folded her arms under it and buried her face in it immediately.

Cloud used his palms to spread her thighs apart where she was planted, bent over in front of him, and he glanced down at her core dripping wet and pink in front of him, completely spread open for him with the way she was positioned. He was convinced she had the prettiest pussy in the world, so pink and delicate and smooth, and all only for him. The tips of his fingers gently pulled her inner lips apart, and he dipped his head to the side so that he could admire the way she opened up like a blossoming flower for him, the way her slit surged dark pink from the rush of blood, the way her tight opening quivered in anticipation, the way her clit hardened and swelled, the way all of it was soaking wet and trickling her messy sweet juices everywhere, drenching him every time she came on his fingers or his mouth or his dick.

He heard her whimper into her pillow then, the foreboding expectancy of him driving into her terrifying her. Cloud gently ran his palms over the curvy flesh of her rear before he took his throbbing erection into his hand pressed it against the center of her folds, sliding across her entire slit for a long moment, coating himself again in her fluids, caressing her clit with the head of his dick until she was mewling and pressing back against him to increase the pressure. Finally, after an interlude of teasing, Cloud slid himself inside her, steady and sure, hearing her moan of pure, white pleasure pour muffled into the pillow, and slammed himself up to the hilt.

Once he was buried inside of her, Cloud closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the ceiling as he drew in a deep breath, holding her hips in the grips of his hands, his fingers digging sharply into them. He began to move slowly, feeling her insides, searching for a spot that he had every intention of ravishing. Tifa was moaning and gasping into the pillow, but Cloud wasn’t satisfied with the angle. He bent his arm down to lift her right leg, folding it over his arm and holding it up, splaying his palm and his fingers wide under her thigh to keep her anchored while his other hand was still at her hip. He felt himself sink deeper inside of her, felt him brush up against something spongy and soft, and as he began to build a steady, sloping rhythm, defined by deep, pounding strokes, Tifa’s moans and gasps graduated into full-blow wails and cries, her body tensing and quaking beneath him, her fists curling violently into the bedsheets. Yet Cloud was relentless. He kept his pace inside of her, closing his eyes and let himself fall into the feel of her tight and hot and wet and aching around him, clenching and pulling him deeper and deeper home. He let the sounds of her despairing sobs and screams of pleasure spur on the rough, deep pace he was pouring into her, twisting his hips with every stroke to make sure he pulled them both, but especially her, into a place of pure, immersive euphoria. He drove into her, feeling her body coil and tense and then break, one time, then followed by the rapid success of a second and a third, multiple orgasms building and stacking inside of her belly and flaring to her brain with fireworks before he felt ready to move in concentration to his own release. He held onto his control for her, wanting to break her apart fully, wanting to destroy her with sweet ecstasy the way that she had already destroyed him. He heard her begging him for something into the pillow, calling his name in despair and agony as she shuddered and came again, and he could tell she was losing her stamina. Cloud finally dropped her leg back to the mattress, then bent down and pulled her away from the pillow, lifting her body up again as she wept and wallowed, and he pulled her back against him again, wrapping his hand around the swell of her belly and pressing against the life there, holding him to her and kissing the side of her neck and her jawline as she sputtered and laid her head back against him.

“Shhhh,” he whispered soothingly beside her ear. “It’s going to be okay, baby. I got you.” He brought his hand up to her face, the same hand that had been buried inside of her, his fingers still wet with her fluids, and plunged them into her mouth, causing her to moan against them as she began to suck desperately at his digits.

One hand secured around her stomach and the other wrapped around her jaw, his fingers deep in her mouth, Cloud thrust upwards and slammed into a few final times until they were both collapsing through a starburst together, her crying out his name woefully around his fingers as he bit into the flesh of her neck, feeling his own eyes sting over with hot tears in the corners. He pulsed and convulsed inside of her, emptying himself once more fully into her womb, and Tifa rocked back and forth as they finished together, riding out the incredible high and descending back to earth.

When Cloud was spent, he sighed audibly and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, dropping away from her slightly as he withdrew himself from inside of her. As soon as he was no longer mooring her to him, Tifa’s muscles all sank away into jelly and she slid to her side on the bed, completely boneless, clutching the pillow as her body continued to tremble and fitful, mewling, gaspy cries fell from her lips. Her chest was rising and falling, still rapidly, still trying to collect whatever oxygen she could, and her hand had dropped delicately to her belly, holding its subtle roundness protectively. Cloud could only watch her laying that way under him for a long moment as he tried to collect and reorient himself, shaking his head out and trying to clear the sirens from his brain.

He saw her eyelids drop closed, her dark lashes greeting one another, and he saw the hot spill of tears that were running wet down her cheeks. Cloud expelled a rush of air as he looked down at the bed, at the utter mess they had made, their fluids everywhere in thick puddles. It was an unsalvageable disaster; they were going to have to change the sheets.

Cloud couldn’t be bothered with that right now. He had to take care of Tifa. He ran his fingers through his hair as he rummaged for their towels to clean up the mess as best he could, covering the damp patches with the towel to absorb the mess. Tifa was still breathing raggedly, her eyes shut, her face still wet and stained with tears. He sidled up beside her and pulled her in close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey,” he whispered to her, pressing a tender kiss to her the corner of her lips, nudging her nose with his. He slid one hand to her tummy, overlapping hers with his. “You okay, sweetheart?”

She stirred under him, opening her eyes, blessing him with her hazy rub red gaze. She nodded slowly, her fingers snaking up to lace with his against her stomach. “I’m just a little sore.”

Cloud watched her face, then brought his hand back up to wipe away the tears that had rolled across her cheeks. She closed her eyes to his touch, leaning into his hand.

Cloud pressed another gentle kiss to her lips before he leaned over to find the bottle of lavender oil she had used on him earlier. He flipped the cap open, then poured some into his palm before dropping the bottle again to the side. The smooth liquid sliding across his fingers, Cloud carefully lowered his hand between her legs, nudging them open as he pressed his entire palm against her sex, gently caressing the oil into her slick, heated folds, dragging his fingers across her pussy soothingly, trying to ease away the aching soreness his penetration had left her with. Tifa purred at the soft ministrations, leaning against him to bury her face in his chest, and he continued to openly massage her with a careful, deliberate tenderness, curling his fingers against her lips, sliding his palm across her clit until he was not only unraveling the weary tenseness their rough lovemaking had rendered on her flesh but he was also carrying her to a new, sweet release.

As she came over his hand that time, she moaned his name in one long, dragging bay, and Cloud finally pulled his hand away from her softness between her legs to wrap around her waist and hold her to him again, pressing her entire body against his, the swell of her pregnant belly bumping against his abdomen. He watched her carefully as she rose and fell in his arms, as she descended from what he was sure was her fifth or sixth orgasm that night.

He pressed another kiss to her, this time on the tip of her nose. “Is that better?” he asked her, and her eyes opened to look up at him, rubies swirling like beating hearts with affection. “I didn’t mean to tear you up like that.”

Tifa let out a small laugh against his neck. “Yes you did, Strife,” she flouted, her eyes dancing with mirth. “You absolutely did.”

Cloud grinned smugly to himself, squeezing her tightly in his arms, then laid back against the pillow, feeling satisfied with himself, especially considering the way that Tifa had started the night with her control act. “Maybe you’re right,” he smirked back at her. “I guess it serves you right, huh?”

“Maybe,” she flirted back at him, bringing her hand up to his ear and flicking his wolf stud against her fingertips. “I think you’ll agree your birthday got off to a great start though, no?” 

“I won’t argue with that,” he agreed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You were a really good girl tonight, Teef. We are gonna have to change these sheets, though.”

Tifa yawned loudly, shaking her head as she pressed against him again. “In the morning,” she answered him, her eyes fluttering closed again. “I need to sleep, now.”

Cloud nodded, leaning over to find their comforter and pull it over them, and then he dipped low to drop his mouth by her ear. “Okay. But don’t be surprised if you wake up in the middle of the night to find me with my cock buried inside of you again.”

Tifa giggled at that and nuzzled the inside of his neck, brushing her lips across his clavicle. “It is your birthday, after all.”

At that, Cloud dropped his hand again to rest full and reassured against her belly that was still just beginning to expand with his child, his other arm wrapped securely around her back and holding her to him. He expelled a sigh and closed his eyes, and let himself be lulled by Tifa’s soft, calm breathing and the heavy beat of the ceiling fan overhead.

Sometime around five in the morning, Cloud awoke, and roused Tifa by lifting her leg over his hip and burying himself deep inside of her again.

FIN

  
  
  



End file.
